dahlia_2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Paola Basinillo
Paola is a student of II-Dahlia. She is a member of Art Group Group. She really likes music and stuff. Abilities 1337 Arm Rolling Skills One of her known //not to mention unique// talent is this Arm Rolling Technique. No it's not crossing your arms but ARM ROLLING. As in it goes like this, then this, then this. (Not making sense, but when you see it, it's unbelievable). Paola first demonstrated this to the Art Group Group and they were all amazed to no end. Even after minutes of learning from the master, the group still could not pick up the epicness of Paola's rolling skillz. Afterwards, Paola showed this talent in front of the whole Dahlia 2015 for a Health skit. Surely, most of the Dahlians forgot what Group 2 was reporting about and just kept asking Paola "HOW DOES SHE DO IT?!" Up to now, she is the only person known to be able to roll her own arms in that unique fashion at 40kph (I'm joking about the speed). Musical Ability Paola really likes music, and considers it something quite important to her. She knows how to play the violin (She can only play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and other basic pieces) and the ukulele. She is quite fond of her ukulele, and she even named her ukulele "Elizabeth", after Mio's (from the anime K-On!) bass. Paola has also gotten a new ukulele. He was named "Emil Forrest Ferdinand" (though he is usually just called Forrest). His name came from suggestions from AGG. Paola loves to finger Elizabeth. She can finger her vigorously or sweetly, but always satisfyingly. When Paola grasps Elizabeth's frail and delicate body, magic happens. The fingering usually starts out slow and gentle, but it quickly escalates into a rigorous and crazed frenzy. Faster and faster Paola's fingers go until Elizabeth reaches a graceful yet powerful musical climax and she is reduced to a quivering piece of wood. She also likes singing. She doesn't have that wide of a range, nor does she have perfect vibrato, which is why she looks up vocal training lesons and/or exercises online. Paola also really likes harmonization. She hopes one day, her friends could randomly harmonize with her out of nowhere when she sings. Paola is also a member of Himig Agham. Teenage Years Love Life The spark is ALIVE. LEAD BONDING :> :> :> :> On August 28, 2013, our very own Mr. Dennis Jude Garay asked our dear Paola to give him the honor of going to prom with him during the curtain call of Sodium's Ramayana. He walked up to the mic, looked into her eyes, and recited a few lines from Jai Ho, which was playing. "You are the reason that I breathe. You are the reason that I still believe. You are my destiny". He then held up an illustration board with the words "Will you go to PROM with me?", walked up to her seat, and gave her chocolates and a teddy bear. The audience went wild as she slowly nodded her head. And they both lived happily ever after. The End. Achievements Quotes *"Do you need to go to the clinic?" - One of Paola's most used statements, asked whenever someone is hurt or doesn't feel well, usually to the annoyance of the person asked. *"Ummm.... Guys? Guys?!"- Paola unsuccessfully trying to keep people to listen to her when in front. *"Stalk stalk stalk"- Paola using the word "stalk" as a sort of sound effect whenever she stalks people. *"WAFFLES!"- Paola, during the Art Group Group's performance of the 4 Chord Song. Category:Female Students Category:Students Category:Externs __NOINDEX__